The Horrors of The Little Mermaid
by herondalefan
Summary: Bonding time with the Fuji family... What could possibly go wrong? A one shot featuring Fuji Tsuki from "The Girl's of Ki-Rin Academy" universe. Caution: Cosplaying and the mind of one Fuji Syuusuke is at hand.


Tsuki

It was her reluctance to say no to her brother that lead her into this situation, Tsuki decided. She picked at the tassels lining her shoulders until her hand was slapped away by a smirking Yumiko. Her older sister looked like the cat that had gotten the canary with the smug smirk she had plastered on her face. The young brunette let out an in audible sigh at her brother's persistent attitude. He had practically pounced on her the moment she had finished cleaning the wheels of her skateboard and demanded she cosplay for him. She had had her doubts, but his pouting face combined with eyes that promised a painful punishment should she refuse had broken her resolve. No one went against a mischievous Fuji Syuusuke and even less went against his partner in crime Fuji Yumiko.

Her elder sister had always been the perfect daughter in the family but her obsession with fortune telling combined with the dominant Fuji gene had altered her personality. Only Yuuta seemed to be totally sane and he was suffering a worse fate then she was. His only saving grace was that their siblings had decided to put him in the dress and not the mermaid outfit. Tsuki had never known that The Little Mermaid could be so terrifying.

Yumiko was smoothing out the creases in her white suit and Tsuki could spot a short black wig behind her. She wondered how long the sadists had planned this for. At least she didn't have it as bad as Yuuta. She could just hear the muffled wails of him being stuffed into a dress behind the door.

"Neh, Tsu-chan~ I can see you hovering towards the door. I'm sure our brothers are having a ball so just sit down and relax."

The sentence sounded warm but Tsuki could hear the underlying ice in her sister's tone. Yuuta's slowly fading wails were not helping her to be convinced. Yumiko's nails dug into her shoulders when Tsuki was pushed unceremoniously into a chair. The makeup products that were before her caused her to prickle uncomfortably. Every time the elder girl's hands went near a new bottle shudders and painful shivers ran through her body. At some point she found herself comparing the furniture she sat in to Judas's chair. This entire fiasco could have been used as a medieval form of torture, she contemplated. Her hair was forced- none to gently- into pins and Vaseline was lathered into it. A wig cap was forced over the bundle and the skater girl's head stung.

"You could be kinder about it." Tsuki grumbled under her breath. Yumiko giggled in return.

"Sa, Did you say something imouto?"

The grey eyed girl's eyebrow twitched but she remained silent. Her survival instinct was too strong.

It was a few more minutes of adjustments before the black wig was forced onto Tsuki's head. Now Tsuki didn't cosplay as a habit but she did know enough to see that the wig was expensive. It had a shiny quality to it and wasn't all that itchy (compared to other wigs she had worn) but the tensai was pretty sure hair did not stick out that way.

"Now open your eyes wide and don't blink." Tsuki froze before taking the contacts out of her sisters hands.

"I think I will just do it myself." She said hurriedly.

The costume was one thing; her precious silver eyes were another. She needed them for tennis!

Blinking away the tears in her eyes, Tsuki stared at herself in the mirror. Her sister had used a darker shade of makeup, adding a tanned tone to her skin. Bright blue eyes stared out at her from behind thick lashes and the hair... Well her looks started with her face and ended with the wig. No matter how hard she looked at it, it just wasn't natural.

The door broke open and two individuals fell through. Syuusuke was grinning like a Mad Hatter and was straddling the back of the other individual who was wearing a white wedding dress. Thick, bright red locks splayed across the floor and the crown and veil was lopsided on his head. Once again, Tsuki was grateful that she didn't have it as bad as Yuuta.

"Sa, You look wonderful Tsu-chan~" Syuusuke spoke in his suspiciously sweet voice and Tsuki cursed his genius.

She may be the only one in the family that could keep up with him on an intellectual level but there was no point if she couldn't escape his wretched schemes. It was fine if he used them on someone else (he was a breeding ground for blackmail material) but she preferred when he didn't turn to her as a target.

"Yes, she and Yuuta will look lovely together." Yumiko smiled sneakily and hid a snicker behind her hand.

Said boy finally peeled his face from the carpet floor- Tsuki noted the carpet pattern across his face- and fixed his elder sister with a glare.

"Yuuta your pout is so kawaii!" Syuusuke cooed before jumping off of his younger brother.

The force knocked the wind out of the "mermaid" and all the abused boy could manage was a few breathy mutters of protest.

"Now it's time for pictures!" Syuusuke cheered and Tsuki caught a flash of blue.

Oh yes, he was definitely in a mischievous mood. Her sadistic brother dragged the St. Rudolph student down the hall and Yumiko tugged viciously on her arm. Family photos and closed doors flashed by before her feet met a descending set of stairs. If Kami had mercy he wouldn't let Syuusuke take us outside, Tsuki thought as the door opened. The four siblings tumbled into their backyard where a wedding arch and chairs were set up. How did they manage to get these here, the female trickster thought frantically.

"Oh, My little Tsu-chan and Yuu-kun look so adorable! Or should I say Tsu-kun and Yuu-chan?" Oh please dear Kami-sama no! Anyone but Oka-san! Tsuki thought when she saw her giggling mother sitting in one of the pew chairs. Is this what happens when Otou-san isn't home to keep some sanity in the house?

"Get them to the arch and start taking pictures Syuu-chan!" Her mother babbled.

"Right away Oka-san." Syuusuke grinned.

Tsuki's eldest brother grabbed onto Yuuta and Tsuki while their beaming caramel haired and blue eyed mother bounced behind them. Once again Tsuki cursed her luck as She was forced to take hands with her brother. He was taller than her and had a grumpy but resigned look on his face. He had to go through this far too much for him to care strongly anymore.

Eventually the Eric lookalike got lost in her head and the clicking sounds of the male tensai's camera slowly faded away. That was how "Otou-san" found them, holding hands, cross dressing, scowling and laughing and all the while taking too many blackmail pictures. When he gave them all a deadpan look Tsuki figured that maybe it wasn't the worst thing in the world to have an abnormal family. But, of course, she would still have to burn the photos.


End file.
